Vows and Oaths
by Dany de Criss's Translations
Summary: Un crossover de Game of Thrones en el que Blaine está siendo enviando al norte del Muro, y sólo hay una manera en la que Kurt quiere pasar la noche antes de separarse. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Título:** Promesas y Juramentos.  
**Parejas/Personajes:** Blaine Kurt.  
**Autor:** clionona  
**Betas:** Ninguno. [Por favor, señalar errores.]  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Spoilers**: Ninguno.  
**Word Count:** 2885  
**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Glee o de los personajes de la serie. No soy dueña de Game of Thrones, la serie o historias de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. No hago ninguna reclamación contra nada.  
**Resumen**: Un crossover de _Game of Thrones_ en el que Blaine está siendo enviando al norte del Muro, y sólo hay una manera en la que Kurt quiere pasar la noche antes de separarse.  
**Escrito para:** El "Wild Card" ranura de la tarjeta au_bingo.  
**Advertencias:** AU, sexo explícito, una breve mención del ateísmo de Kurt.  
**Notas del Autor**: Escrito porque no podía quitarme la idea de Kurt y Blaine tomando el negro. Críticas constructivas y comentarios son muy apreciados.

* * *

Traducción **AUTORIZADA **de clionona (User que se encuentra en LJ, no FF)

**N/T: **¡Hola! Espero que esta traducción sea lo suficientemente buena para el fic y que les guste, puede que no esté perfecta, pero después de todo en mi primera traducción así que tengan piedad.

Le dedico la traducción a Vale, una muy buena amiga de Twitter que hace poco se acaba de unir a la gran familia de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, y que justamente ayer estábamos hablando de si existían crossovers con Klaine.

* * *

** Vows and Oaths.**

A la acuosa luz de la madrugada, Kurt ayudó a Blaine a vestirse para su viaje, entrelazando sus botas y abrochando su capa. Compartieron un beso silencioso lleno de esperanzas y promesas, abrazándose como si fuera la última vez que estarían en los brazos del otro.

Ninguna palabra fue pronunciada mientras Blaine libera lentamente a Kurt y se aleja hacia el frío implacable de la mañana.

Kurt tiró su capa sobre sus hombros y corrió hacia la jaula de hierro que lo llevaría a la cima del Muro. Se colocó en el interior de la estructura de metal y tiró de la campanilla para indicar a los hombres en la parte superior del Muro que lo levantaran. Parecieron horas antes de que Kurt fuera alzado al aire helado, la caja sacudiendo y chocándose contra el Muro de hielo. Una eternidad después, Kurt estaba a setecientos metros de altura, de pie encima del Muro y mirando a Blaine cabalgar hacia el bosque. Blaine dirigía una pequeña compañía de exploradores, cada uno de ellos fuerte y capaz, pero que le daba a Kurt poco consuelo.

_Vuelve a mí_, pensó Kurt. _Por favor, vuelve a mí._

Blaine tiró de su caballo hasta detenerse, permitiendo que el resto de los exploradores lo adelantaran. Luego se volvió y miró hacia arriba, de alguna manera sabiendo que Kurt estaría allí. Blaine lo vio y Kurt suspiró, el sonido perdiéndose en el viento silbando a su alrededor. Kurt apenas pudo distinguir a Blaine poniendo la mano sobre su corazón. Kurt reflejó el gesto, apretando su puño contra su pecho. Blaine besó la punta de sus dedos y las levantó a Kurt. Kurt apretó los dedos contra sus labios y extendió el brazo sobre el Muro, con la esperanza de que Blaine pudiera verlo, con la esperanza de que Blaine comprendiera.

Kurt parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, y luego Blaine se había ido.

* * *

_La noche anterior..._

En sus sencillas pero ordenadas habitaciones, Kurt se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Blaine recogiera sus pensamientos. Blaine estaba en el medio de la habitación, de espaldas a Kurt, la tensión tirando cada línea de su cuerpo apretado. Kurt estaba preocupado, y el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Kurt. "Por favor, sólo dime."

"Me voy mañana," dijo Blaine en voz baja. "Algunos exploradores están siendo enviados al norte del Muro. Ha habido algunos problemas con los salvajes."_  
_

"Ya veo," dijo Kurt, tragando saliva. "¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"

"No estoy seguro", dijo Blaine, mirando fijamente las llamas ardiendo en la chimenea. "Volveremos tan pronto como se resuelva el problema."

Kurt frunció el ceño "¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No. Eres demasiado valioso para el maestre Aemon." Finalmente Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt, con una sonrisa triste en los labios. "Además, no me iré el tiempo suficiente para que puedas incluso echarme de menos. Apuesto a que realmente vas a estar contento de tener nuestra habitación para ti por un tiempo."

"No lo hagas", dijo Kurt. "Por favor, no le restes importancia a esto."

"No lo hago," dijo Blaine. "Yo solo no sé qué decir."

"Di que volverás a mí."

"Voy a volver a ti," dijo Blaine. "Te lo prometo."

"No puedes prometer eso", dijo Kurt. "No tienes manera de saber lo que te espera ahí fuera. Podrían ser salvajes o puede ser algo mucho peor ".

"No importa lo que encontramos en el bosque, volveré a ti. Lo juro por los dioses antiguos y los nuevos."

"No tengo ningún uso para los dioses, sean viejos o nuevos." Kurt miró al suelo. "Pero tu juramento significa todo para mí."

"_Tú _significas todo para mí." Blaine cruzó la habitación para unirse a Kurt en el simple colchón lleno de paja. "Sabes que no quiero ir. No quiero volver a separarme de ti. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," Kurt respondió en voz baja. "Pero somos hombres de la Guardia de la Noche."

"Eso somos," susurró Blaine, envolviendo a Kurt en sus brazos y tirando de él cerca. "Somos las espadas en la oscuridad y los escudos que protegen los reinos de los hombres."

Kurt volvió la cabeza para besar suavemente los labios de Blaine. "A veces odio haber tomado los votos."

"No digas esas cosas," lo regañó Blaine. "Sin esos votos nunca nos habríamos encontrado. Fue la Guardia de la Noche lo que nos unió."

"Lo sé." Kurt suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "¿Pero por qué es necesario que el reino venga primero? ¿Por qué hace que lo que yo siento por ti esté segundo?"

Blaine no podía negar la verdad de las palabras de Kurt. Ambos sabían que su promesa de proteger Poniente tenía prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa que pudiera residir en sus corazones. Blaine apretó su agarre alrededor de Kurt. "Lo prometimos. Dijimos las palabras."

"Dijimos las palabras," repitió Kurt, su voz pesada y triste.

"Te prometo que volveré muy pronto", dijo Blaine con una certeza que Kurt sabía que no sentía. "Apuesto a que el problema con los salvajes no importa para nada. Probablemente iremos fuera para encontrar nada más que un tranquilo bosque ".

"Eso espero," dijo Kurt. "¿Sales en la mañana?"

Blaine asintió. "A la primera luz."

"¿Necesitas ir a otro lugar esta noche?"

"No," contestó Blaine, mirando profundamente a los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay preparaciones para hacer? "

"No tengo ningún lugar donde estar", dijo Blaine, inclinándose cerca. "¿Y tú?"

Los rasgos de Kurt se suavizaron en una expresión traviesa. "No tengo lugar donde estar sino en sus brazos."

"Me alegro de oír eso, porque soy todo tuyo para pasar la noche." Blaine sonrió y presionó sus labios contra los de Kurt.

_Eres mío por la noche_, pensó Kurt, _pero perteneces a la Guardia mañana._

"¿Eres mío?", preguntó Kurt. "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, soy tuyo." Dijo Blaine, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué siquiera dudas de eso?"

"Nunca lo dudo", dijo Kurt. "Pero a veces necesito recordarlo."

Blaine sonrió y reclamó los labios de Kurt en un ardiente beso desesperado. "Permíteme refrescarte la memoria."

De repente las manos de Blaine estaban en todo Kurt, trazando sus hombros, sus brazos, y luego corriendo por su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, los labios de Blaine viajaron a lo largo de la fuerte columna del cuello de Kurt, mordisqueando y chupando, poniendo a Kurt en llamas. Kurt gimió bajo el cariñoso ataque, cayendo de espaldas y tirando de Blaine encima de él. La mano de Blaine recorrió bajo la túnica suelta de Kurt, deslizándose a lo largo del suave y musculoso pecho y estómago plano de Kurt. Un pulgar distraídamente acarició un pezón y Kurt siseó de placer. Entonces la mano de Blaine se deslizó por debajo de los pantalones de algodón de Kurt, catando su longitud en rápido aumento.

"Dioses, Kurt, te sientes increíble", murmuró Blaine, su mano se deslizándose sobre la piel de terciopelo de la erección de Kurt.

"Tú me haces esto," dijo Kurt, pinchando sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás hasta su cuello.

"¿Qué quieres?" Blaine preguntó en voz baja antes de lamer el lóbulo de Kurt.

"Te quiero _a ti_," dijo Kurt. "Te quiero dentro de mí."

"¿Tienes...?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt, levantando un brazo mientras señalaba a una plataforma por encima de ellos. "La botella de vidrio."

Blaine se apartó de mala gana del lado de Kurt y se detuvo para recuperar la botella. Sacó el tapón de corcho con los dientes y el delicioso aroma de la vainilla llenó sus fosas nasales. Se dejó caer sin miramientos a sus rodillas, feliz al ver que Kurt ya había revuelto fuera su ropa y lo estaba esperando con las piernas abiertas.

"¿Ansioso? "

"Siempre estoy ansioso por ti. " Los ojos de Kurt estaban entrecerrados mientras sonreía a Blaine. "Ahora desnúdate. "

Blaine sonrió y le entregó la botella a Kurt . "Insistente".

"Lo amas," Kurt casi ronroneó mientras observaba con avidez a Blaine tirar de su ropa.

Tampoco estaba preparado para la deliciosa sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos siendo presionados juntos cuando Blaine cayó encima de Kurt .

"¡No derrames el aceite!" Kurt se rió mientras se esforzaba por mantener el frasco sostenido en la mano. "Es una sustancia valiosa. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que pueda hacer más? "

"En efecto valiosa" Blaine bromeó antes de colocar un rápido beso juguetón en los labios de Kurt. Se puso de rodillas y sacó la botella de la mano de Kurt. "Permíteme darle un buen uso."

" Sí, por favor", dijo Kurt, levantando las rodillas y dejando caer sus piernas abiertas. Inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba en una invitación explícita. Blaine se pasó la lengua por los labios, mirando fijamente a la polla enrojecida de Kurt y las pesadas bolas. No se atrevió a mirar más bajo.

"Adelante," insistió Kurt, levantando sus caderas una fracción más . Empezó a acariciar su erección perezosamente mientras Blaine inclinaba la botella y recubría sus dedos con aceite.

Blaine se sitúa entre los muslos de Kurt, besa la rodilla levantada de Kurt, y luego lleva sus dedos resbaladizos a la entrada de Kurt. Su toque era ligero y burlón, un suave deslizamiento hacia arriba y hacia abajo que hacía que Kurt se retuerza. Kurt se retorció, meciéndose levemente contra los dedos de Blaine, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Blaine deslizó un dedo hasta el primer nudillo, provocando un gemido entrecortado de Kurt .

La cadera de Kurt comenzó a moverse en serio, bombeando duro mientras el dedo de Blaine se deslizaba dentro y fuera. Cuando la cabeza de Kurt cayó en la almohada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Blaine instintivamente sabía que necesitaba más. Roció más aceite en sus dedos y deslizó dos de ellos en el interior del cuerpo dispuesto de Kurt, acariciándolo fácilmente. Kurt agarró las sábanas de la cama en sus puños, embistiendo duro contra la mano de Blaine.

La polla de Kurt estaba dura y enrojecida, reposando pesadamente contra su estómago. Blaine se inclinó para lamer una larga franja húmeda a lo largo de la longitud, saboreando la humedad de la punta que se extendió por su lengua. Pasó la lengua por la cabeza, lamiendo y chupando ligeramente hasta que Kurt estaba pidiendo a gritos, sus caderas agitándose contra la lengua de Blaine y luego hacia abajo contra sus dedos.

" Más, Blaine, por favor... "

Blaine utiliza tres dedos luego, colocándolos en forma lenta y gimiendo ante la sensación de opresión de Kurt a su alrededor. La sensación de Kurt envolviendo sus dedos disparó directamente a su polla, haciéndola vibrar y gotear. Mientras llevaba a Kurt al borde del clímax, el hambre de Blaine de estar enterrado en su interior creció.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Blaine desesperadamente, moviendo los labios ligeramente contra la erección de Kurt mientras hablaba.

" Sí," susurró Kurt con un agudo chasquido de sus caderas. "¿Quieres que te...? "

Blaine quita suavemente sus dedos y lame una última vez, siempre a lo largo de la polla de Kurt .

"Eres un provocador", lo reprendió Kurt, una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. " Y me encanta eso de ti."

Blaine se movió para recuperar la botella de aceite, pero Kurt se la arrebató antes de Blaine pudiera comprenderlo. Derramó una gran cantidad de aceite en la palma de su mano y le hizo señas a Blaine para que se acercara. Blaine se arrastró al lado de Kurt, cayendo a su espalda. Kurt no perdió el tiempo, tomando rápidamente a Blaine en la mano y acariciándolo suavemente, untando su cálida y pesada longitud en aceite.

Cerrando los ojos, Blaine se dejó simplemente disfrutar de la sensación. Podía sentir más aceite que se vertía en su longitud antes de que Kurt se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y sus manos subieron a base de las caderas de Kurt. La luz del fuego iluminaba los planos del cuerpo de Kurt en un suave resplandor, convirtiendo el cabello de Kurt en un halo de oro. Blaine se quedó petrificado al ver a Kurt flotando por encima de él, con los ojos llenos de deseo y necesidad.

Con una mano segura, Kurt llegó tras de sí para tomar la erección de Blaine en su mano, sosteniendo la dura longitud recta, empujando la cabeza suavemente contra su entrada. Sacudió sus caderas un poco, girando en pequeños círculos cerrados hasta que la punta de la polla de Blaine se deslizó dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos se tensaron y callaron, las sensaciones abrumándolos a los dos. Los dedos de Blaine apretados en las caderas de Kurt, no para instar a Kurt, sino para conectarlos a los dos a la tierra en ese momento. Los muslos de Kurt se estremecieron y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo una pulgada, yendo lento mientras el aceite facilitaba su camino. Blaine se mordió el labio y se centró en el rostro de Kurt. La cabeza de Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron como si estuviera profundamente concentrado. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y Blaine gimió cuando la punta de la lengua de Kurt serpenteó para humedecer el labio inferior. Blaine sintió a Kurt tomar una respiración profunda y luego Kurt se hundió hasta el fondo de su longitud.

Las manos de Blaine se deslizaron alrededor para ahuecar la redondez de las nalgas de Kurt, apretando suavemente mientras el cuerpo de Kurt se acostumbraba a la plenitud de que Blaine estuviera enterrado dentro de él. Dio un experimental, suave empuje hacia arriba y Kurt siseó. Blaine se detuvo y murmuró una disculpa.

" No," susurró Kurt. "Se siente muy bien."

Kurt puso las manos sobre el pecho de Blaine y levantó sus caderas lentamente antes de deslizarse suavemente hacia abajo de nuevo.

"Quiero que vuelvas a mi," gimió Kurt . "Quiero que vuelvas a mis brazos de una sola pieza. "

" Sí," dijo Blaine, con las manos aún amasado el trasero de Kurt. "Te lo prometo."

"De vuelta a mis brazos, Blaine." Kurt rodó sus caderas , un fuerte gesto de propiedad . Blaine estaba siendo reclamado, siendo recordado de que Kurt le poseía en cuerpo y alma . "De vuelta en mis brazos tan pronto como sea posible. "

Blaine asintió fervientemente , con los ojos brillando con la honestidad y el deseo. Kurt se inclinó para capturar los labios de Blaine en un ardiente beso antes de levantarse para comenzar a montar a Blaine en serio. Blaine dobló las rodillas y plantó los pies en el colchón, encontrando cada golpe de cadera de Kurt con uno de los suyos. El aire se hizo más espeso con el olor de la vainilla y el sudor, el sonido de la carne chocando contra carne resonando en las paredes .

Como la urgencia se construía entre ellos, Kurt aceleró sus movimientos hasta que estaba rebotando en la polla de Blaine, los dedos de Blaine se clavaban en sus caderas con fuerza suficiente como para dejar moretones. En el fondo de su mente, Kurt ya tenía ganas de correr sus dedos sobre las marcas que Blaine dejaba, saboreando los recuerdos físicos de posesión de Blaine mientras Blaine estaba fuera.

"Tómame, Blaine," Murmuró Kurt, sin saber que estaba diciendo las palabras en voz alta. "No quiero olvidar... "

"No vas a olvidar", dijo Blaine, sus caderas golpeando duro.

"Quiero sentirlo, " dijo Kurt, meciéndose contra Blaine con toda su fuerza. "Quiero sentirte por una semana."

Las palabras sacaron duramente algo muy dentro de Blaine. Con un gruñido gutural, Blaine se alzó y envolvió a Kurt en sus brazos. Besó a Kurt duro y luego lo arrojó sobre su espalda .

"Sí," gritó Kurt , agarrando los hombros de Blaine y acercándolo. Pasó las manos por la espalda de Blaine mientras extendía sus piernas, eventualmente apretando el culo de Blaine y masturbándolo asperamente en el espacio entre sus muslos .

"Eres mío", gruñó Blaine mientras se tomaba a sí mismo en la mano y embestía de nuevo en el apretado calor del cuerpo de Kurt .

"Tuyo", dijo Kurt , bombeando sus caderas brutalmente, empalándose a sí mismo en la longitud de Blaine, el nuevo ángulo enviando chispas de placer a través de todo su cuerpo. "Tan bueno, Blaine, tan bueno ... "

Blaine presionó besos sucios por cada parte de Kurt que su boca podía alcanzar, lamiendo las afiladas líneas de clavícula de Kurt y chasqueando la lengua contra sus pezones. Kurt se convirtió en un retorcido desastre jadeante mientras Blaine se estrellaba contra él una y otra vez.

"Cerca", Kurt gimió cuando clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine. "Tan cerca".

Blaine apoyó su peso sobre un brazo y deslizó una mano entre ellos para agarrar la polla de Kurt. No necesitó acariciarlo debido a Kurt inmediatamente comenzó a corcovear con fuerza en el círculo cerrado del puño de Blaine. Un solo apretón y Kurt se venía duramente, cálida humedad derramándose entre ellos, salpicando sobre ambos estómagos.

Sin preocuparse por el desorden en su mano, Blaine metió las manos debajo de los brazos de Kurt y cerró los dedos sobre los hombros de Kurt, sosteniendo a Kurt firmemente en su lugar. Golpeó sin piedad a Kurt hasta que su clímax finalmente se estrelló contra él, tomándolo bajo una oleada de placer. Pasaron los minutos , y cuando Blaine finalmente emergió de la bruma de la felicidad, se encontró a Kurt sonriendo tranquilamente a él.

"Por mucho que me encanta la forma en que su cuerpo se siente contra el mío, estoy un poco dolorido y tú eres un poco pesado."

"Lo siento," susurró Blaine, deslizándose tan lenta y suavemente como fuera posible fuera del cuerpo de Kurt. Por un momento estaba hipnotizado por la humedad que se filtraba por entre las piernas de Kurt. Era un espectáculo que quería recordar, una memoria que podía calentarle en las noches frías lejos de Kurt, un verdadero recordatorio de que Kurt le pertenecía.

La voz de Kurt rompió a Blaine de su ensueño . "Estamos muy sucios. Hay que bañarse".

" No," dijo Blaine , su voz áspera. "Me gusta... _esto_".

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ven aquí, entonces. Abrázame".

"Con mucho gusto", dijo Blaine, envolviendo a ambos en sus mantas y pieles. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

"Realmente no quiero ir," susurró Blaine .

Kurt acarició el brazo de Blaine en movimientos largos y suaves . "No quiero que te vayas."

Se besaron , lenta y lánguidamente , hasta que el sueño los reclamó a ambos.

* * *

Blaine se alejó del Castillo Negro con lágrimas en los ojos. El olor a Kurt todavía estaba encima de él y los arañazos que Kurt dejó en su espalda picaban con cada movimiento. Blaine bajó la cabeza , ocultando sus lágrimas y el rubor que calentaba su cara.

Él nunca había dicho las palabras _te amo_ a nadie. Mientras Blaine dirigía su caballo hacia el Bosque Encantado(1), juró que se las diría a Kurt tan pronto como estuvieran juntos de nuevo .

~Fin~

* * *

(1): La autora escribió "the waiting forest", y no sé si es un error o no, ya que no tiene sentido cuando el nombre del bosque es "The haunted forest" lo que significaría "El Bosque Encantado". Así que para que no haya confusión lo coloqué así.

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
